The Past is Behind Us
by SusieQ1
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven’t spoken in a year. With wedding plans approaching, can they forgive and forget their past?
1. Old Fights and New Beginnings

Hermione Granger straightened the papers on her desk and sighed. How could she, someone so meticulous, always seem to have a messy desk? She sighed as she put a cleaning spell on the desk. It didn't work. Her old temper flaring, she took her wand and started banging it on the desk until-  
  
"Um, Professor?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see Farrah Moore, a 5th year student, looking strangely at her and clutching a book.  
  
"Is this a bad time? 'Cause you told me to come after Potions but if your busy then-"  
  
Hermione blushed. "No, of course not Farrah, now what as it you needed?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, she was hurrying down to The Three Broomsticks clutching her cloak and cursing herself for being late. She opened it to see,  
  
"Hermione! I was wondering where you were!"  
  
Ginny Weasley, also a Hogwarts teacher and one of Hermione's closest friends, came up and hugged her.  
  
"Where have you been? I was just wondering where it was you had got to."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Sorry Gin, I was preoccupied with a student."  
  
That wasn't really the truth. In fact it wasn't the truth at all. She had been thinking about someone. A certain, red-headed someone.  
  
"Stop thinking about that!" she scolded herself. "He's gone, remember? Gone. Off to fight dragons. So put him out of your head, would you?"  
  
Ginny was talking,(Beta: comp told me to do that! Oh well. () apparently not noticing Hermione was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"So I told Harry, what are you crazy? We can't have an April wedding outside! I mean, you know, April showers, and he's like, huh? Bloody men." Ginny took a sip of her water and stared at her friend curiously. "Um, Hermione?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, well, that's a lot like Harry." Hermione gave a weak smile and raised her finger.  
  
"Check please? * "Are you OK 'Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jumped from where she had been, grading tests. "Gin-don't scare me like that!"  
  
Ginny laughed heartily. "Sorry bout that. But seriously-" her brown eyes looked troubled. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Good, then come on, we're leaving."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember! Wedding, bridesmaid's dresses, 12:00, any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"Oh! Yes! Sorry Gin, I forgot."  
  
"No problem, come on we're going to be late."  
  
Hermione sat at her table with the other bridesmaids, sipping her pumpkin juice. Ginny, as a treat, had taken all the bridesmaids out for lunch after their fittings. She stirred her drink absentmindedly. "Why now?" she asked herself. "Why, when you've got a great job, great friends, why are you thinking of him now?" "Ahh," said a little voice in her head. "You still like him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course not! Well,"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"This is silly, I should be concentrating on the wedding!" hermioen argued with herself.  
  
"The wedding that he'll be at?" * Ron Weasley turned to his one of his partners, Quinn, in disgust.  
  
"Where is that bloody report? Sam should have been here a half an hour ago!"  
  
"I dunno. Anyway, don't you have somewhere to go?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Isn't your friend getting married?"  
  
Ron looked at his shoes. "Oh, that's not for a week."  
  
Quinn looked at him strangely.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it, ok?"  
  
Quinn's eyes looked worried but she nodded and went back to her office.  
  
Ron raked a hand through his untidy red hair. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the wedding. He knew that he had to, because he was best man and all. And he knew he wanted to, deep down, because Harry was his best mate, and Ginny, well, she was his sister. But he was just nervous. About seeing one particular person.  
  
Hermione.  
  
He hadn't spoken to her for a year, ever since they had had the fearful row when they both were under stress and tired. They hadn't meant what they said. At least; Ron hadn't, he didn't know about her.  
  
Ron sighed. He was supposed to be there in a week's time, to help set up. He could think about it then. Right now, he had work to do.  
  
(A/N: You like?)  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Plans and Preperations

(A/N: Thanks for the review guys!!!! Glad you like it!)  
  
Chapter Two: Plans and Preparations * Ginny Weasley looked down at Emily Walsh, a first year, who was holding a box of chocolate frogs and grinning. "These are for you, Professor Weasley!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Emily!" said Ginny, putting them on her desk. It was the last day of term, and she had been receiving presents from her students all day. This was her last class of the year. It was also her last class being Professor Weasley. She and Harry had decided to have a July wedding, and Ginny was so excited she had been distracted most of the day.  
  
"Professor Weasley?" Ginny jumped. She had been daydreaming of Harry's lips on her.."  
  
Hannah Gerken was raising her hand, while all the other kids had put down their quills and looked up anxiously, as if Hannah was the brave one to take on a hard mission.  
  
"Yes Hannah?"  
  
"Are you really getting married soon?"  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. "Yes, next year I shall be Professor Potter."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"As in Harry Potter?"  
  
"The Seeker?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yes!"  
  
"Wow, Professor!"  
  
The bell sounded for the last class to be over. Ginny watched the students trickle out, waving goodbye, and started packing her things. * Hermione gave her desk one last check through, making sure she'd got everything. Her trunk stood fully packed in the corner. She turned and was ready to leave when she noticed something sticking out from the corner of her desk. She pulled it out and gasped.  
  
It was a photo of her and Ron. He was facing forward, and she had come from behind and swung her arms around him. They were both laughing. Hermione wiped her eyes.  
  
"Don't think about him," she thought. "He's an Auror, more important than you, so stop thinking about him!"  
  
She took the picture and hesitantly put it into her suitcase and headed for Hogsmeade.  
  
She met Ginny outside of Hogwarts. Ginny's trunk was also packed. They started walking briskly towards their Hogsmeade flat.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK, Hermione?" Ginny asked with worried eyes. "You just seem, quiet lately.  
  
"Of course I'm fine," said Hermione. She gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "The wedding's in two weeks!"  
  
Ginny breathed happily. "I know! It's so exciting! Are you coming tonight?"  
  
The Weasley's were hosting a big dinner today for the whole wedding party.  
  
"Of course, I'm coming!" said Hermione. "Seven O'clock, right?"  
  
"Um-hum," said Ginny. "Want to stop at the twins' store?"  
  
They rounded the corner to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the bigger store of their two. It was a huge building, from top to bottom packed with jokes and tricks. As they walked in the door yelled "CUSTOMERS! Get your lazy arses out here if you want to make some dough!"  
  
Heidie Weasley bounded out of the back. At six, she was as mischievous as her Uncle George and her father.  
  
"Aunt Ginny! Hermione! Are you going to buy something, huh, are you?"  
  
"Maybe, Heidie, is your dad here?"  
  
"Nope!" Heidie was still skipping in circles. "Uncle George picked me up and took me here 'cause this one is funner then the Diagon Alley one."  
  
At that moment the Weasley's employee, Jack, came out of the back nervously. Jack was a nervous, seventeen year old boy who had probably got more insecure by being around the Weasleys.  
  
"Hello, Jack," said Ginny. "Could you get George for us?"  
  
Jack nodded and headed into the back room.  
  
Heidie skipped up to Ginny. "I'm going to be the girl flower, huh, Aunt Ginny?"  
  
"The flower girl dear, and yes, you are. You'll look absolutely lovely."  
  
"Mama got me a dress yesterday, it's pinkie with flowers. We bought another one too 'cause Baby Fred threw up on it."  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
"Yeah, but it was just a toddler one, so Mama's going to clean it and Gracie can wear it."  
  
Gracie was Percy and Penelope's two-year-old.  
  
"Oh, that's good, dear," said Ginny.  
  
George then appeared from the back. "Hey, Gin, hey, Hermione. Smashing to see you, lil sis of mine."  
  
"Ha, George, " said Ginny. "You coming tonight?"  
  
"'Course, I'm coming," said George, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Uncle George, I got a dress."  
  
"Really? What happened to the dress I offered you?"  
  
Heidie giggled. "Uncle George that made me turn into a chicken!"  
  
"Did it?" said George, acting surprised. "Well what do you know?"  
  
"Well, don't forget George," said Ginny, heading out the door and beckoning for Hermione to follow her. * Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing light blue robes and her hair was straightened and curled inward. She was almost ready to got to the dinner. "Hermione? You almost done?"  
  
Hermione opened the door and let a frazzled Ginny into the bathroom.  
  
"Where are my pumps?" she said, doing her hair with her wand. "Have you seen my pumps?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "They're right here Gin!" she said, picking them off the ground and dangling from her finger.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Ginny absentmindedly. "But Harry's been on tour and I haven't seen him for a month and I just......."  
  
"Don't worry Gin," said Hermione, smiling into the mirror at her friend, whose lush red hair now fell gracefully around her shoulders. "You'll knock his socks off. You always do."  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged her friend. * Harry paced around worriedly. Where was Ginny? Had she forgotten him? They hadn't seen each other for a month because of his Quidditch schedule, but he loved her so much, he thought he was just going to burst. He went inside, wishing Ron were here to calm him down. But Ron couldn't come, he said, until 3 days before the wedding. Harry knew he probably was avoiding Hermione, though he would never admit it. He was running these thoughts through his head again when,  
  
"Hey stranger."  
  
He turned around to see Ginny standing there grinning.  
  
"Gin," he breathed and kissed her so hard he thought the breath would be taken out of him. She kissed him with the same intensity. He broke off grinning, and then kissed her again.  
  
They finally broke apart. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, which were studying him intently.  
  
"You look great, Mr. Potter," she said, grinning.  
  
"So do you, Miss Weasley," he said.  
  
"So, are you ready for the feast?" she said.  
  
"I am," he said. He put out his arm. "Can I lead you, Miss Weasley"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Certainly, Mr. Potter." They glided outside to eat.  
  
"I told him that I would have to be gone for a few days," said Fred. "And so, I asked him, could you manage the store for a few days you think? And the poor man's eyes just bugged out of his head! You'd've thought I told him to jump off a bridge naked! I tell you, that Jim is a piece of work."  
  
Jim was Jack's twin brother and worked in the Diagon Alley store. He was as nervous and shy as his twin.  
  
Everyone laughed. The table out side was crammed with people. All the Weasleys but Ron were present, including Charlie and Bill. Also sitting there were, Angelina, Fred's wife and their kids Heidie and Fred Jr. Bill and his wife Fleur with their daughters Gabrielle and Chloe', Charlie's wife Susan, and Penelope and their five kids.  
  
Percy's kids were perfect, just like Percy. Percy and Penelope had planned to have six kids, three boys and three girls, each two years apart. So far they had reached their goals with Laura, 10, Percy, 8,Gertie, 6,Collin, 4, and Gracie, 2. Penelope was currently expecting a baby as well. The family was often called spooky.  
  
Ginny was seated between Hermione and Harry. She was politely answering questions when she looked at Hermione. She wasn't talking and was picking at her food. Ginny suddenly realized what was wrong with her friend, she was nervous. Nervous about seeing Ron. Ginny chuckled to herself. This would sure be an interesting wedding.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Forgive and Forget

(A/N: Wow! I am so surprised about all the positive review I got! Thanks so much to all of you!)  
  
Chapter 3: Forgive and Forget * "Ron?"  
  
Ron Weasley turned around. He blinked his eyes and they widened.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The tall, muscular Quidditch player brushed his black hair back and grinned.  
  
"How's it going, mate?"  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. He wanted to say hi, or something, not just to stand there like a moron. He hadn't seen Harry in a year, since, well, he had decided to move on, and be an Auror, and it seemed there was no more time to do the things he loved anymore, or see anyone. So he stood there like an idiot. Finally he said, "What? What are you doing here mate?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"You're getting boring Ron. No, hello?"  
  
Ron smiled. The ice was finally broken.  
  
"So, how's the wedding planning going?"  
  
"Fine. It's kind of hard to tell, without you there."  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"You're the best man. There are rehearsals mate, and fittings and loads of other crap that I don't care about. Could you come early? I'm here on Ginny's account."  
  
Ron raked a hand through his red hair.  
  
"I don't know mate. I'm busy and-"  
  
"Come on, it'll only be a week Ron! OK, I know why you don't want to go, all right!"  
  
Ron looked up.  
  
"She won't be there! You'll be at my flat! You won't have to see each other! Now go pack or I'll hex you!" He smiled and laughed. "Ginny's been teaching me."  
  
Ron put his head in his hands. He couldn't, he shouldn't-  
  
He had to.  
  
"Fine! You win. I'll pack."  
  
* Thirty minutes later they were in Harry's London flat, which he had just bought with his newer, considerably larger paycheck.  
  
"Wow, mate," said Ron, looking around admiringly. "You're living the high life now."  
  
"Ok, well, you could sleep in here," said Harry, embarrassed, pushing open the door to reveal an elegant room.  
  
"Wow," said Ron again, dropping his trunk. * "D'ya want to go to the Burrow later?" Harry dug into his microwave dinner with gusto. He couldn't cook for beans, and had picked these up one day in Muggle London. Now he lived off them.  
  
Ron grunted. "I don't know, I mean, well,"  
  
"Ron!" said Harry. "You haven't seen them in a year! This is your family remember? She won't be there. Ginny's bridesmaid shower is today, and it's at their flat."  
  
"Well, fine then."  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry gave a satisfactory nod and they finished their meal in peace, talking pointlessly about Quidditch. * "Ooooooooo it gorgeous!"  
  
"Hermione, it's lovely!"  
  
"Where ever did you get it?"  
  
Ginny held up a glittering gold picture frame engraved with "Our Wedding." It was for their wedding picture and could be enchanted to say anything.  
  
"It's lovely Hermione, thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled. She had known Ginny would love something like that. She swished the pumpkin juice around in her glass. Only a week. What would she say?  
  
"Stop thinking about it!" she scolded herself. Why were tears coming to her eyes?  
  
Ginny had just opened a cookbook from Penny. "Ron can't cook," she thought.  
  
Why was everything reminding her of him?  
  
It wasn't fair, she told herself. Why did he have to put her through this?  
  
It's not his fault, she thought. * "Mum? Dad? Hullo? Anyone here?"  
  
Ron raked a hand through his untidy hair.  
  
"Is anyone home?"  
  
He walked into the sitting room, where he saw his father, reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ron swallowed. "Dad?"  
  
Arthur looked up, then his eyes widened.  
  
"Ron? Is it really you?"  
  
He walked up, and embraced his son with newfound strength.  
  
He turned back to look at his son.  
  
"Ron, you've got bigger!"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, turning pink.  
  
"Why didn't you write, son? Your mother and I have missed you this past year."  
  
"Well, I've, uh, been, uh, busy."  
  
"Oh," said Arthur, with a knowing glance. "I see."  
  
"Where's Mum?" asked Ron, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"She's at Ginny's shower. But you'll see her later, and everybody else."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my boy! We're going to have a celebration! This is your first day back, isn't it?"  
  
Ron paled.  
  
"Ron," Arthur put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "You can't avoid her forever."  
  
He then walked away to leave Ron to his confused thoughts. * "Hermione, did you hear?"  
  
Hermione took one of Ginny's gifts, a dress, and folded it up. They were cleaning up from the shower.  
  
"What is it Gin?" asked Hermione, wondering why Gin's face was flushed with excitement.  
  
"He's back!"  
  
"Who's back?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Hermione dropped the cookbook she was holding with a thud.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, he came back early. Mum and Dad are having a party or something." She looked at Hermione's face and sighed.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, you can't avoid him forever, he was bound to come sometime."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked away.  
  
Ginny sighed and put her arm around her friend.  
  
"Oh, Gin," said Hermione with a sob. "I can't face him, I just can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm." She gave up, sobbing, "Oh Gin, I'm still in love with him." * "Oh Ron, this will be so exciting." Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a squeeze. "We're going to have a welcome home party, with the whole family."  
  
"Are you sure that's necessary, Mum?" asked Ron, who was drinking some Butterbeer.  
  
"Of course, dear," said Molly. "Everyone's in town! Besides, we haven't seen you for a year!"  
  
Ron swirled his drink, which must have become very interesting.  
  
"Now, let's see, we'll need Bill, Fleur and the girls, Charlie and Susan, Percy, Penny, and the kids, Fred and Angelina and their kids, George, Ginny and Harry, and, oh yes Hermione."  
  
Ron spit out his drink.  
  
"Who'd you say Mum?"  
  
"Hormone, dear."  
  
Ron coughed. * Hermione smoothed her robes nervously and took one last glance in the mirror. "Relax," she told herself. "It's only Ron. He'll have forgotten, maybe."  
  
But she wouldn't allow herself to think those thoughts, so with a sigh, she Disaperated. * She appeared right outside the Burrow. Giving a sigh, she opened the door.  
  
"Hermione! It's about time!" Ginny led her to the middle of a group. "Here, have a butterbeer."  
  
"Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks."  
  
She looked over in the corner and her heart stood still.  
  
Standing in the corner was someone. A redheaded man was standing there, looking straight at her.  
  
"Ron," she breathed.  
  
" 'Lo 'Mione," she heard him say.  
  
She walked towards him, shuddering with every step. He looked at her with interest until she was right in front of him.  
  
"So,"  
  
"How've you been 'Mione?"  
  
"Me?" Hermione flushed. "Well, I've been fine."  
  
"What're you teaching?" Arthimancy?"  
  
"Ye-Yes. It's wonderful."  
  
"Good." Ron studied her with his blue eyes.  
  
"Please don't stare at me like that," she thought. "I can't handle it."  
  
"So," she said, looking down at her nails, which must have become very interesting. "You like being an Auror?"  
  
"Yes, well, I've learned a lot. I just." He looked at her and locked his eyes on hers. "I don't know if it's the job for me."  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "Could he come back?" she asked herself.  
  
Ron smiled at her. "So,"  
  
"So,"  
  
"Well, you excited? About the wedding and all?"  
  
"Um, yes, you?"  
  
"I guess. He couldn't, he couldn't have picked a better girl, right?"  
  
"Yes. It's good you don't care, you know, about him marrying your sister and all."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm used to it. Besides, I, well, haven't really been around."  
  
There was an awkward silence, for they both knew why he had left.  
  
"So, how is old Hogwarts?  
  
"It's good. Ginny's teaching Charms, we have a lot of fun."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
Hermione studied her hands and Ron took another swig of his Butterbeer. "Say something!" she told herself, but no words would form on her lips. * "Say something you fool!" Ron told himself. He wanted to tell her how pretty she was, how sorry he was, anything, but the words wouldn't form on his lips.  
  
"I, uh, I really missed you Ron," she was looking in his eyes now. God, she was beautiful.  
  
"I, uh, missed you too 'Mione." Why couldn't he say something else? Cursing himself, he took another swig of butterbeer.  
  
She looked at him shyly. God, she was beautiful, so beautiful. * "Say something you idiot!" Hermione told herself. She looked up at him. His eyes were so blue; his quirky smile was beginning to play on his lips. She was, she was still in love with him.  
  
"Hermione? Can you come here?"  
  
"Sure, Gin." Anxious to get away from the awkward silence dripping of the past, Hermione turned to leave when she heard Ron's sullen voice behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. God, I'm so sorry."  
  
She felt her heart stop.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Of Weddings and Weasleys

(A/N) Thanks Anne for beta-ing!) Chapter Four Of Weddings and Weasleys  
  
Hermione had done a lot of thinking since Ron's arrival, thinking about what was between them. That little conversation had patched things up, sort of, but not entirely. They were friends, she guessed, but it was awkward. If only they hadn't mucked things up so much! She would owl him; she had to owl him.  
  
She would see him tonight; there was no rush.  
  
* Harry looked at Ginny. The wizard who was performing the ceremony was telling them their positions and such and was supposed to be giving them tips on the wedding, but all Harry could think of was, "She's going to be mine, she's really going to be mine." Ginny was looking at him and smiling like he was the best person in the world which, made him feel higher and prouder then anything.  
  
He smiled at her, and she gave him a smile back, and a wink. He felt his heart drop, and he felt feverish and giddy at the same time. * "Try not to look at him," Hermione told herself for the umpteenth time. She tried to stare directly at the minister, but found it was becoming increasingly more difficult. The fact that Ron was staring directly at her during the whole rehearsal wasn't helping much either.  
  
She shivered, and drew her cloak around her.  
  
The minister said the final words, and she grasped Ron's arm to head back down the aisle, ignoring the spark their clash of skin created. * Heidie Weasley looked down the table and sighed. This rehearsal dinner was boring her out of her mind! She loudly took a long slurp of her drink, and looked at the people sitting around her.  
  
Her cousins stared back at her, bored as she was.  
  
She was seated next to Gertie, who was her age. Heidie didn't particularly care for Gertie, who was the most boring girl she believed she'd ever met. All Gertie talked about was dolls, and Heidie loathed dolls.  
  
She decided to give it a try anyway, and poked Gertie with her fork.  
  
"Ow!" Gertie looked up sharply. "Heidie! What are you doing?"  
  
Heidie decided to start out the conversation. "So," she said, stirring her mashed potatoes with a fork. This called for drastic measures. She was going to have to resort to the worst conversation topic she knew of. "Got any new dolls recently?"  
  
Heidie knew at once she had made a mistake. Gertie squealed and proceeded to talk about dolls with gusto.  
  
"I got this one doll from Grandmummy Clearwater and she is the most precious thing! Her name is Barbie and she has many outfits. Why, I own forty-two shirts, twelve pairs of shoes,"  
  
"So much for that," thought Heidie glumly, and staring at her food, she suddenly had inspiration. She took her spoon, and Gertie's spoon, and proceeded to shape her mashed potatoes into a big mound. She took her peas and started sprinkling them on top, to form a happy face.  
  
"Fifteen hats, forty dresses, five pairs of sunglasses," Gertie continued, not noticing Heidie wasn't showing the least bit of interest in the conversation.  
  
Heidie attacked her turkey next, crumbling it up to form what was really a mound of meat, but was a rose in her eyes. She made one on either side, and added the finishing touch, her name, written in gravy.  
  
"Heidie!" her mum said sharply. "Stop playing with your food! And stop slouching over!"  
  
Gertie kept blabbering on about dolls. Heidie sighed, and was about to fall asleep in her seat, when she suddenly remembered something very important. Her father and uncle had a brand new invention, Everlasting, Stretchy Licorice, and a bunch of it currently resided in her pocket.  
  
She looked at her mother a couple of seats over, who was dealing with a very naughty Fred Jr. She made sure her mother wasn't looking, and dove under the table.  
  
She made sure to pinch Percy Jr.'s leg as she crawled by, as he was the cousin she loathed the most. He looked wildly under the table, but she had already continued on her journey.  
  
She heard a glass tinkle above her, and heard the room quiet down. To her surprise, the feet she was directly in front of rose, and she heard a male voice speak.  
  
"Um, as the best man, I suppose I should give a short speech, today. So, um- "  
  
Heidie recognized the voice as Uncle Ron's, and suddenly, a wicked plan formed in her mind. She quickly pulled it out and proceeded in tying Uncle Ron's legs together.  
  
"Heidie? Where's Heidie?" she heard her mother's voice faintly, and stated tying quicker.  
  
She diligently worked through his short speech and, as everyone was clinking glasses in celebration of the wedding tomorrow, she pulled back with a sigh of contentment.  
  
Uncle Ron moved back towards his chair, and promptly fell over with a crash.  
  
Heidie crept back to her seat, to the sounds of her relatives shrieking, her mother screaming her name, and more swear words then she had ever heard in her life.  
  
*  
  
Hermione watched as Ron toppled over and noticed his legs were tied together. She gave a small gasp and rushed over to him, without even realizing what she was doing.  
  
"Ron, Ron, are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
Ron got up, muttering a string of curse words.  
  
"Do you want some ice, Ron? Is it bad?"  
  
"I'll survive," Ron said, grunting. "What the bloody hell is on my leg?"  
  
Hermione stood up, shaken. "C'mon, Hermione," said George, laughingly. "It's just only going to be a bruise."  
  
Charlie put his hand over his heart. "Well, when one's in love, every cut on their love is as if a cut unto themselves."  
  
Hermione turned bright red, and muttered something about going to the ladies' room. She stared at herself in the mirror, thinking about what they said. "Just ignore them, Hermione," she said aloud. But she couldn't help wondering if their words were true.  
  
* "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to see Ginny shaking her by the shoulders looking very frantic.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What?" asked Hermione groggily.  
  
"Come on!" said Ginny, giving her another hard shake.  
  
"Ginny," said Hermione, closing her eyes. "I love you to death, and I realize that this is your wedding day, but if you don't get your hands off me in the next five seconds-"  
  
"Sorry," said Ginny, releasing her, and Hermione fell back upon her pillows. "I forgot you're not exactly a morning person."  
  
"S'OK, Ginny," said Hermione. "I'm going to make myself some coffee."  
  
"I already did," said Ginny. "I got up at six."  
  
"Six?" Hermione stopped and stared at her. "As in SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?"  
  
"Guilty," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione reached the table, sat down and poured herself some coffee. Ginny seated herself across from Hermione. "I'm so nervous, Hermione."  
  
Hermione reached for her hand across the table. "Don't worry Gin. You'll be lovely." Ginny smiled. * "Harry! Bloody hell, sit still!"  
  
Harry was pacing in his flat, and Ron's eyes were following him, back and forth.  
  
"I find it quite amusing, actually," said Fred, who was making faces in the mirror at himself. "He hasn't traveled two feet in two hours."  
  
"How's the bump?" George went over to Ron, who uncovered a huge red welt on the side of his face.  
  
"Damn," George said, inspecting it. "My niece got you, bad."  
  
"And she has a death wish," muttered Ron.  
  
He replaced the charm that his the welt from site and tried to ignore Fred's comments to his mirror.  
  
"Looking good, Fred, c'mon boy, you're fine!"  
  
Ron decided to think of better things instead, such as, Hermione. He always got a feeling of guilt when thinking about her. Their row had been pointless anyway. They had started talking about money, future, etc. and had just, well, blown up at each other. Ron could barely even remember why exactly. But he did remember Hermione screaming that he was " a selfish, horrible, disgusting pig," and he not calling her very nice things either.  
  
They probably would have got over it, and kept their relationship intact if Ron hadn't done one of the dumbest things he ever did.  
  
He volunteered to go back to full Auror duty.  
  
After the war, it had been so peaceful that all Aurors except for a handful were dismissed from duty. They were required to return to duty if something came up, but other than that, were free to live their lives. They were allowed to return to full duty if they chose, so that was what Ron had done.  
  
He had left the very next day, never even telling Hermione where he was going. He tried to convince himself over and over that he was doing the right thing, that they needed a break. They had been fighting so frequently, and he was frustrated. But deep down, he knew he had done one of the most stupid things he had ever done in his life. And he still loved her.  
  
He had run away. And he had missed her like hell the whole time.  
  
*  
  
"Oh, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in a chair in front of a mirror, dressed in her wedding dress and veil. Her eyes twinkled and her red hair cascaded down her back.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter.  
  
* Harry Potter stood at the altar, a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He looked at Ron, who was at his side. Ron gave him an assuring grin and a nod. Harry watched Heidie prance down the aisle, throwing flowers and whispering, "Happy wedding day!" Gertie followed after her, her Barbie doll in her basket, throwing petals either sides.  
  
Harry then watched Collin make his way down the aisle, scowling in his suit, carrying a ring on a pillow. Harry and Ginny had decided on having a Muggle wedding, so the boys wore tuxedos and the girls long, flowing dresses.  
  
Harry heard the wedding march play, and his heart stopped. Ginny came gliding up the aisle, escorted by her father. Her luxurious, red hair cascaded down her back, and her white silk dress seemed to make her glow. She smiled at Harry, who smiled back, even though he was shaking inside.  
  
The bridesmaids all came up the aisle, but all Harry could think about was Ginny.  
  
Finally Hermione came, and Ron sucked in his breath. Harry felt sorry for his best friends. He knew they hadn't meant for that argument to happen, and that they hadn't really meant the awful things they had said, but it had ruined their relationship. They could barely look each other in the eye now, and Ron's absence had only made it worse.  
  
* "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Virginia Elizabeth Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," he whispered.  
  
"And do you, Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, take Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
They exchanged rings, shakily, and smiled at each other.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
All conscious thoughts disappeared from Harry's thoughts as he kissed Ginny. * "No, way." Laura Weasley shook her head vigorously at her mother.  
  
"I am not dancing with Percy."  
  
"Don't look at me," scowled Percy Jr. "You think I want to dance with you?"  
  
"Shut up, creep."  
  
"Laura!"  
  
"Sorry, Mum."  
  
"Laura, Percy, please cooperate." Penelope pleaded with her children. "It would be so darling if you danced together. It's Aunt Ginny's wedding reception, do it for her."  
  
"No way, Mum."  
  
Hermione wasn't having that much fun at the reception, either. She sat at the table, swirling some wine around in her glass.  
  
She had no one to dance with. And no one to talk to either, since all the other bridesmaids were dancing with their husbands or boyfriends. Heck, all the girls were, even Laura and Percy Jr. were dancing, scowling at each other.  
  
The only person who wasn't dancing was Ron. But she couldn't talk to him just yet. She still had feelings for him, certainly, but she still hadn't got over some of the harsh things they had said to each other. Their row had been pointless, and childish, but cruel. She had felt terrible afterwards, but he had been gone before she could say anything.  
  
But, he had said he was sorry.  
  
Why had he left? Why hadn't he dropped by? If he hadn't done something as stupid as that, they probably would still be together.  
  
"This is pointless!" she told herself. "Why don't we just make up and get on with it? " Had it been too long? Had Ron's absence no matter how silly and stupid it might have been wrecked their relationship?  
  
She sighed. It was going to be a long evening.  
A/N: What do you think? 


	5. Reconciliations and Surprises

Chapter 5- Reconciliations and Surprises  
  
Ron was staying. He knew it. He had known it ever since he had looked into Hermione's eyes that night at his welcome home party.  
  
Aurors didn't need him. They had plenty of people who were happy to do the job for him, and he was always available if he was needed.  
  
So he sold his apartment in Wales. And he was bloody glad. He hated that place anyway, with the stupid prat for an owner.  
  
There was just one problem with his plan.  
  
He needed a job.  
  
* Hermione Granger hadn't been having a very good summer. Harry and Ginny had spent almost the whole time in Hawaii on their honeymoon. Hermione had always wanted to go to Hawaii, the culture and geology was fascinating. The months had past by quite quickly, but, yet, it was easy to let them when there was so much for Hermione to read. She tackled some of her biggest projects that summer, and even managed to refurbish her flat a bit.  
  
Before she knew it, it was August again. The end of August in fact. Harry and Ginny finally returned from their honeymoon full of stories, and carrying lots and lots of pictures that Ginny showed to Hermione one day.  
  
"Ooh, and look, see there's the big sea turtle we saw, it almost bit my head off! I screamed so loud! Oh, and there's Harry standing in front of our hotel sign, and there's."  
  
Ginny chattered on happily about her trip, but Hermione found it hard to pay attention. She always seemed to have that problem nowadays.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "Do you want to see the wedding pictures?"  
  
"Oh, oh yes of course!"  
  
Ginny whipped out a large picture of the wedding party. A smiling Ginny and Harry stood in the center. Harry's grip was tight around Ginny's waist, and Ginny looked radiant in her flowing dress. Hermione saw herself in the picture, happily noting her hair was lying flat and curly in the picture. She saw Ron, and felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. She smiled to herself. She was beginning to like that feeling again, after hating and crying over it for so long.  
  
"You looked radiant Gin," Hermione said, giving Ginny's arm a squeeze. "It was a wonderful wedding."  
  
*  
  
"It was a wonderful wedding, mate," Ron said, smiling. "Honest."  
  
"Yah," Harry smiled at his friend mischievously. "It was a wonderful honeymoon too."  
  
Ron looked horrified. "Ugh, I did not want to know that."  
  
Harry laughed. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"  
  
Ron looked around the luxurious flat. "I would hardly call this humble, Harry. Anyway, I have two things. I found a flat-"  
  
"Honest? Halleluiah, you'll be out of here finally!"  
  
"Shut up. And, I found a job!"  
  
"This quick? Wow, all that moaning and groaning that you were going to work at Madame Malkin's measuring people was for nothing?"  
  
"Yeah. And shut up."  
  
"You're going reserve Auror then?"  
  
"Yah, it's been so quiet lately, I reckoned it was the right thing to do."  
  
Ron started for the door.  
  
"Wait, Ron, what's the job? You never told me what your new job was."  
  
Ron smiled. "Oh. Well, you're looking at the newest Hogwarts Defense the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
*  
  
September first was always an exciting day for Hermione. She always loved teaching, and she loved meeting all the new first years.  
  
This year, however, was different. She was still excited about it, but she knew she would miss Ron. They were so close to being, well something again.  
  
She moved her things back into her office without hitch, leaving everything in perfect position. She knew within a couple days the place would be a wreck, and wondered if she should take a picture to prove to herself her desk actually could be neat.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny's flushed face appeared in her doorway. "A little help here?"  
  
Hermione grinned to herself, and went to go help Ginny unpack. Ginny was infamous for bringing boxes of things to decorate and put in her office, and Hermione had spent many a year helping her sort through her various items.  
  
When she arrived in Ginny's room, she found her friend unpacking a large box of framed pictures.  
  
"Wow, Gin," said Hermione, incredulously. "Are these all of you and Harry?"  
  
Ginny reddened. "No, of course not. They're of the whole family. I thought I'd put them all around my office. It gives it a homey feel." She took a framed picture of Percy's family out of the box, and hung it on a nearby wall.  
  
"Oh my! I almost forgot! Mum wanted me to tell you, Penny had her baby! I was going to visit, but it's the first day of school and all. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A boy? Can you believe it? They have exactly three girls and three boys! His name is. hold on." Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. "Christopher Michael Bartholomew James Weasley."  
  
Hermione blanched. "Is it really necessary for him to have all those names? You'd have thought they would have run out by now!"  
  
"Honestly," said Ginny, shaking her head.  
  
*  
  
Ron was not just nervous; he was petrified.  
  
He looked around his office. He had tried to keep the orange down to a minimum, but every single Cannons poster seemed to be screaming, "Put me up!" at him. He liked it though; it made his office seem more him. And plus, now his new apartment wouldn't make Hermione groan every time she visited.  
  
He smiled happily to himself. He had done it again. He had thought of her, and actually felt happy instead of guilty.  
  
He made his way down to he sorting ceremony. Professor Ron Weasley. He liked it.  
  
*  
  
Hermione and Ginny finally finished fixing Ginny's room up and headed towards the Great Hall. A number of students had already arrived, and when they walked in, a swarm of girls surrounded Ginny eagerly.  
  
"Ooo, Professor, can I see your ring?"  
  
"I bet the wedding was lovely!"  
  
"Did you have a nice wedding?"  
  
"I saw your picture in the paper professor, oh you looked wonderful!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yes girls, it was a wonderful wedding. If you like, I'll tell you all about it after the ceremony."  
  
They got past them and up to the tables. Ginny was laughing. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" she asked. "It was such a shame Snape didn't get the position again."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Poor Snape. I really can't see him teaching anything but Potions though."  
  
Hermione saw the first years marching in, and smiled to herself. She remembered her own ceremony so vividly, filled with hope she had found a world she had finally belonged in. She was so caught up in the ceremony she didn't even notice a man settling in the seat next to her.  
  
" Jamison, Chloe!!"  
  
"Hey Hermione." The voice was right in Hermione's ear. She jumped, and looked over on her right, shocked.  
  
Ron was sitting there, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry if I scared you," he said.  
  
"R-Ron?" Hermione squeaked. "A-are you here to see me?"  
  
"No, didn't anyone tell you?" His grin turned impish. "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, wow. Um, great. That'll, be.fun!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron's blue eyes gleamed. "It'll be just like old times. Me, you, at Hogwarts. God I've missed this place." He smiled.  
  
Hermione grinned, and thankfully noted Dumbledore began his speech, and they could no longer talk. She was glad Ron couldn't see her sheer happiness in her face.  
  
* Ron sat nervously on his desk, watching his first class file in. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years looked flushed with excitement, and he tried to look casual.  
  
"All right, take your seats." Ron stood up, and faced the eager faces. "My name is Ron Weasley. You may call me Professor." He smiled, and leaned back on his desk. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is an important class; one you will most certainly need if you wish to survive in the magical world. Its my job to teach you how to defend yourself against some of the darkest things know to wizard kind. However, I do plan to have some fun in this class, and I hope you do too."  
  
*  
  
"Arithmancy." Hermione faced the class of third years. "How many of you enjoyed sums as a child in nursery school?" She watched as most of the kids tentively raised their hands. She smiled. "Then you are in the right place. Arithmancy is the study of spells through mathematics, trying to figure out spells using complex problems and equations. This class is for the able- minded student, who likes a challenge. I cannot assure you that you will do well in this class. But, I hope you do and have an enjoyable time as well. So, I have your course syllabus. Please follow along as I explain it aloud.  
  
Hermione rambled through the rest of her lecture with ease, and managed to give out a substantial amount of first day homework in the process. Satisfied as the bell rang, she turned to prepare for her next class, and was startled by a head in her fireplace.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron," she said quietly.  
  
"Hi Hermione. How was your first lesson?"  
  
"Good, um, how was yours?"  
  
"Good, good, listen Hermione, we need to talk. Can you meet me in Three Broomsticks after lessons?"  
  
"Um, sure, that sounds nice."  
  
"OK, good, see you then."  
  
"Alright see you."  
  
*  
  
Hermione hurried along the streets of Hogsmeade, her bag over one shoulder, and her coat thrown hurriedly on. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she pushed open the door to Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron came to her almost immediately. "Thanks for coming, um, here, sit down. Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Um, no, I'm fine. Thank you though." Hermione sat down and watched Ron position himself on the other side of her.  
  
"Oh, um, here, this is for you." Ron blushed red, and handed her a rose.  
  
"Oh," Hermione blushed. "It's beautiful Ron. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Ron's ears were still pink, but he continued. "Listen, Hermione, I've been thinking. And, well, I hate being able to talk to you and, stuff. So, I was hoping maybe we could get rid of all the awkwardness between us, and we could uh, be friends again."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ok."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then," Ron smiled back at her. "We have lots of catching up to do, don't we?"  
  
*  
  
Hermione hadn't felt this good in a while. She practically skipped across the stone walkways of Hogsmeade and into her flat, where she had decided to stay the night. She took of her scarf and jacket, and was proceeding to make herself a cup of tea when her fire indicated she had a visitor. Hermione crouched down to answer it, and Ginny's face appeared.  
  
"Hey Gin!"  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny looked flushed and excited. "I'm glad I caught you."  
  
"Why? What's going on??"  
  
"Can I come over?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course Gin," Hermione stepped away and Ginny came through the fireplace. Ginny had a huge, silly grin on her face.  
  
Hermione sat by her. "Ginny, what's going on?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm pregnant!"  
  
Hermione gasped. "Are you sure?"  
  
Ginny turned to face her on the couch. "Yes. I'm sure."  
  
"Ginny, that's fantastic! You're going to have a baby!"  
  
Ginny nodded. I know! I can't believe it. I've told Harry already. We're going to see Mum and Dad tomorrow."  
  
"Ginny, this is so exciting! A baby!"  
  
Ginny looked ready to explode from happiness. "Yeah, I know! Anyway, I have to get going. Harry just went to get something to celebrate. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug, watched her disappear into the flames, and settled in with her tea. What an eventful year this was turning out to be. 


End file.
